It is known to provide optoelectronic components, for example, light-emitting diode components with optical elements for beam shaping. In this case, it is desirable to configure an optical element such that, except for an optically active region of the optoelectronic component, no other parts of the optoelectronic component are visible from outside an optoelectronic component. This is achieved by optical elements consisting of diffuse lens material or by providing different diffuse elements such as scattering plates. This, however, involves large efficiency losses. It is also known to provide optical elements with rotationally symmetrical or elliptical step structures having a small structure size. In such arrangements, however, unachievably fine structure sizes are required in central regions so that an imaging quality in this region is reduced.